emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7785 (29th March 2017)
Plot April isn't talking to Carly so Bob suggests Carly tell her about Billy to make her understand things but Marlon isn't sure. Moira shows Harriet and Cain the article about Holly in the Hotten Courier. She hopes it might help someone like Holly. When Moira goes to show Jai the newspaper, Cain pulls Harriet aside and tells her he can makes things right. Moira overhears and assumes they are talking about the bus - suggesting Harriet should let Cain 'fiddle with her engine'. Arthur is still ill but Diane is unable to look after him whilst Laurel visits Ashley. She suggests Doug could babysit. Laurel goes to call the care home but Arthur stops her and lies he's well enough for school. Debbie tricks Chas into talking to Faith. Chas isn't pleased at being set up but Debbie states them arguing is the last thing Sarah needs when she gets home. Carly sits April down and tells her about Billy. Faith encourages Chas to get all the anger and pain off her chest. Debbie leaves to give them a chance to talk. Carly explains to April that she froze when she was choking due to losing Billy and the pair hug. April refuses to forgive Carly yet for nearly leaving and tells her she needs to through an initiation. Laurel, Arthur and Dotty visit Ashley, who has a nasty cough. Arthur rushes to be sick and Ashley goes after his son but Laurel stops him, stating Arthur's bug is the last thing he needs. Chas insults her mother, bringing up all of her bad points. Faith can't stand being attacked and goes to leave but Chas stops her. Faith hits back that they're the same, they both left their children. Chas protests that she left Aaron as she thought he deserved better and Faith insists she did too. Emotional Chas reminds Faith that she left her and Cain with a violent drunk. Chas states that if she had seen proper parent, she would've known she could be a parent herself and would've taken Aaron with her when she left Gordon. Cain tells Harriet he wants to make things right and hands her some cash to do some good with but Harriet asserts the money doesn't change anything. Faith insists Chas can't blame either of them for Aaron's suffering but Chas states she'll never forgive her mother. Chas tells Faith she should've taken her and Cain with her when she left Shadrach or came back to get them. Faith explains she wanted to, she only left for an afternoon, but the became a week and then a month and then she'd left it too long to go back for her children. Chas questions why Faith has returned now. Faith explains she had no one is her life that cared about her and then she saw Sarah's fundraising page and took it as a sign to come back. Chas isn't pleased with this explanation and refuses to believe Faith's apologies. Bob finds Carly decorating Easter eggs for April. She thanks Bob for suggesting telling April about Billy and she credits Marlon for making her face her grief. Harriet finds Jai at the playground. He's frustrated at the way the article portrayed Holly. Harriet reminds Jai that the NA group starts tomorrow. Jai insists he's fine, it's just the article winding him up but he agrees to set the village hall and stay for the meeting. Faith asks Chas if she can allow her to start making things up to her. Chas expresses that she's tired of hating her and goes to hug her mother, but Faith pushes her away and Chas doesn't take the rejection well. Laurel explains to Arthur that she shouted at him at the care home as she didn't want Ashley to potentially get his bug. Doug calls round to Mulberry Cottage to check on Arthur; Diane admits to Laurel that she made up the meeting to try to get her to make things up with Doug. Debbie finds upset Chas in the backroom and Chas tells her about Faith's rejection. Alone in her bedroom, Faith takes off her bra, revealing scars from a double mastectomy. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston Guest cast None. Locations *Café Main Street - Exterior *Main Street *Church Lane *David's Shop - Exterior *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room and Faith's bedroom *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Turnfield Court Care Home - Room 17 and en-suite *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *The Woolpack - Backroom Notes *Additional credits: Brigitte Coles (Faith Body Double). *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,660,000 (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes